


Her Angel

by xDomino009x



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Medicine, Minor Spoilers, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: She remembers being watched over by a guardian angel after she died





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well the last fic for this pair was appreciated so I thought I'd throw you another short one ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

She could feel her heart stopping. Feel the pounding in her head grow as her body tried to adjust for the lack of circulation, then it weakened as she gave up. There was a rush of darkness from her peripherals and then…

Bright lights glared from above her, blue eyes filled with worry staring into hers.

“-der? Ryder? Can you hear me?”

Sara tried to sit up quickly, and found herself pushed back down onto the bed by a firm but gentle hand. Lexi had a dose of a strange medicine Sara couldn't identify in her other hand, ready to be administered if need be.

“Hey Doctor.” Her voice cracked as she spoke, felt like sandpaper in her throat. She needed to drink something.

Before she had asked, Lexi left her side, poured a glass of filtered water from the jug on one of the desks and brought it back to her. “Take it easy. Slow, small sips.” The asari held the glass to her lips and tilted it, just enough that a trickle of water reached her lips. Once Sara was finished with it she took it away.

“Could get used to this, Lexi,” Sara warned her, a smile faint on her lips. Her voice sounded much better now, though still hoarse. 

The doctor shook her head and smirked, moving back to the seat beside the pathfinder’s bed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Sara put on her best confused look, but it wasn't enough to fool Lexi. She'd had the human's vital signs monitored and her omni tool set to notify her if anything seemed out of the ordinary. Ryder’s increased heart rate and the sweat on her brow had been enough for both the omni tool and SAM to demand her attention in the med bay. She'd come in to see her hyperventilating, caught in a nightmare.

“I died, okay!” Sara finally explained, almost shouting in the silence of the med bay. For a moment she couldn't hear the beating of her heart in her ears, and it scared her.

Lexi took her hand.

“It's okay, you're safe. You can talk to me if you need to.”

Sara shook her head. “Not now. I just want to sleep. Is there anything you can give me for that?”

The asari sighed and looked around the room, leaving once more to fetch the water and returning with two tablets as well. They were small and oval shaped, a baby pink colour. In Sara's hand they looked tiny. But they'd put her to sleep soon hopefully.

She took them as Lexi scribbled a note of their use down on a clipboard and then dropped it onto her desk. The tablets were easy to swallow with the drink.

“I remember when we first met, before leaving,” Sara told her, grinning up at the ceiling, “My dad introduced us, do you remember?” 

Lexi laughed and nodded, moving to sit back beside her. The drugs were fast acting, although she'd never given them to a pathfinder before. SAM could stop her heart and resuscitate her; the AI’s presence could hinder their effects. “I remember. You were so nervous.”

“Of course. My dad was prepping me to fly away to a new galaxy. And I was talking to a pretty doctor.”

Lexi sighed and shook her head. She'd told Sara they weren't happening. She was taking a break, the human wasn't her type, but nothing seemed to dissuade her from flirting. Lexi didn't mind the compliments, just hated her reaction to them. They made her awkward, like a blushing maiden.

She supposed she was just that. 

“You saved me you know. On the Ark. After Habitat 7, my dad. The seizures probably would've killed me.” Sara groped for the asari’s hand and held tight when she found it.

Lexi frowned. “It did kill you,” she whispered. She didn't want to think of her dead, no matter how many seconds counted by. Whether it be two or twenty-two, each second was precious when life hung in the balance. She took Sara’s hands between both of hers and brought it to her chin and she rested on her fists. Sara smiled weakly. The drugs were kicking in.

“You're still pretty,” she told the doctor.

Lexi nodded. She was.

Sara laughed and tried to sit up.  She couldn't.  So she fell back and sighed. Instead she reached up and touched her hand to Lexi’s cheek. She was so tired now, her limbs so heavy.

“I thought you were an angel,” she muttered, eyes almost closed, “Still do. My angel, right?”

“You're delirious, Ryder.” She let go of her hand and lay it beside her, making sure the human was covered in a blanket. “Get some sleep, Sara.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
